Falling
by replayagain
Summary: Hermione had made Viktor keep a promise during her fourth year. Since he loved her to death... when she died, he was to come after her... One chapter.


The seagulls squawked an eerie sound as the sun began to set over the horizon. The colour of the setting sun was a mixture of orange and red. The red was blood-like and wasn't so beautiful today, it didn't seem to fit the picture as it normally did. It reminded him of a setting from a long time ago. Viktor could hear the waves crashing hard against the cliff that he stood on. He was at the very edge of the cliff and could see just how high up he was from the surface of the dangerous waters. He closed his eyes and could hear the waves pound harder and harder against the cliff. He felt his heart tear and cry as he remembered the scene from a few years ago...

_He saw his English princess skipping along the Black Lake a couple of meters ahead of him and she seemed to be enjoying herself as the weak sun basked on her rosy skin. She turned around and giggled as she saw him watching her. He must have looked pretty pathetic as she was now on her knees, dying from laughter. He hoped that the pebbles didn't ruin her knees..._

_He jogged up to her and bent down to her level and looked into her chocolate eyes to find them wet with tears. They weren't from pain or anything so he was glad. He wiped a tear away from her eyes and helped her up._

_"I looking funny?" he asked her in his hopefully-getting-much-better English. "I seeing that my princess is happy so my heart says I'm happy too."_

_She kissed his cheek shyly as he finished his sentence. She was blushing. She then leaned forward and whispered into his ears, "What else does your heart tell you?"_

_He gave her a teasing look and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing."_

_She punched his chiseled chest lightly and giggled. "Don't joke around... Be serious! Mine tells me that you're perfect."_

_His heart leaped a mile at this and he could feel it land with a huge thud. It shook his body and he looked at her with a boyish grin plastered on his face. "You really thinking so?"_

_"I don't think so Viktor Krum," She said. "I know so."_

_He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently and smiled as her scent reached his nose. She smelled wonderful. _

_"What does you heart tell you?" she asked._

_"I thinking heart telling me that you are vone I haff been vait for longer time. It goes-" he beat his fists quickly against his chest to show her that his heart thumped rapidly by her very presence. "-vhen I seeing you, vhen you are near. I haff neffer feeling like this for girl before. How English saying say? ...I loff you to death."_

_She blushed furiously at this and gave him another kiss. The sun was setting now and there was a mixture of orange and red. The red was blood like and seemed to symbolise the colour of beautiful love..._

_"Viktor... I want you to promise me something because... I feel the same way about you." she said breathlessly._

_"Anything for princess." he said, kissing her knuckles._

_She cleared her throat and looked at him seriously in the eyes._

_"I'm not joking about this Viktor so please listen carefully..." she said, holding onto his hands tightly. _

_A few students passed by, watching them curiously and she looked at them rather worriedly. She looked back at him after a while, taking her wand out and placed the silencing charm so that only he could hear her. Was it that important?_

_"Viktor..." she said carefully as if having put much thought into what she was about to say. "You told me you love me to death so... um... maybe if I die today or tomorrow-"_

_Viktor's eyes widened at this and he interrupted her. "-How can princess die vhen I protecting her? I-"_

_She interrupted him with a kiss and looked at him. "Let me finish, Viktor."_

_"Okay." he said._

_"If I die today or tomorrow... Or in the near future... promise you will come for me? I know this is stupid and I'm not normally like this but... I just can't think or imagine what life would be like without you. Ever since you've come into my life... I just can't be independent anymore. You're like my other half and it's like you are my world... I love you to death, Viktor, honestly. To death..."_

_Being so in love with her, he agreed to her wish immediately and kissed her lips, not taking her promise too seriously. This behavior of hers was not quite the norm he had been used to of her but he was fine with it. She was his Hermione, he would do anything for her._

_"I promising you, Viktor Krum promises." he said, kissing her full on the lips again._

The crashing of a really strong wave woke him from his memories and he suddenly realised that he was crying. He wiped at his tears and let the teardrops on his fingers drip and fall down and hit the ground. He closed his eyes and tried to flip through all the pages of his life with Hermione until she had been thrown off a cliff and killed by Draco Malfoy two days ago... when the war had ended. If he had gotten to her a second earlier, he could have taken the hit instead and be thrown off... why had it been her... he would have died for her to live.

He took a step further to feel the gravity pull at his toes. An inch further and he would fall to his death. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, telling himself the fall was just like a wronski feint except the crash and pain. He then relaxed his body and let his muscles droop, making him just fall.

He felt the wind slap at his face and he could see images of Hermione flicking like the pictures in his eyes. Somehow he could smell her scent and could hear her voice and he tried to make sure he could remember it clearly so that after death, he could find her and meet her.

Gravity was strong, it pulled hard at him and he seemed to be falling for ages. He could hear Hermione call his name over and over again, screaming for him. He told himself that he was only imagining it, that it was like a memory for safe keeping.

"Viktor! VIKTOR! NO! WAIT! VIKTOR!" she screamed urgently.

He opened his eyes and could see from the corner of his eye that she was actually alive, well, and there. He began to panic and wondered quickly what would happen if he died instead. She hadn't promised him that she would go come for him when he died... If he died... maybe she would be with Weasley boy, like Weasley boy had always wanted... Was this what life had planned out for him? Miscommunication leading towards death? He had left his wand at his home, he was going to die, literally.

He saw light all of a sudden but no pain from the fall and thought that maybe there was no pain when you died... you couldn't feel anything. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the wait for Hermione... SLAP.

He opened his eyes and reached for his cheeks where he had been slapped very hard. Was this what happened after death? A slap on the face to wake you up? Somebody suddenly straddled his waist as he lay on the grassy ground and then there was another slap. He could see clearly now and saw a tearful looking Hermione glare at him.

"Viktor Krum! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing, attempting suicide?" she asked, or rather yelled, full of pain in her voice. "Hadn't you thought about me?"

He was surprised. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Or was this what happened after death, were they in heaven? What was going on?!

"I thought about you," he said, English much better than from when Hermione had been in fourth year. "I had been thinking about you throughout the whole process, princess. Hermione? Are we dead?"

She laughed without merry as a thought came to her, it was emotionless. She suddenly play-glared at him and slapped his chest.

"Viktor," she said, suddenly grinning and wrapping her arms around his neck in a locked embrace. She held onto him tightly and he put his hands onto her waist. "We're not dead. We're alive!" she said. "I can't believe you tried to keep that stupid promise I made you keep. You thought I died when Draco threw me off the stupid cliff right? He's on our side. He had done that to protect me... we're actually friends, we're in first name terms. I'm so sorry I worried you, I should have told you... gotten to you earlier. It was all part of the plan, faking my death. It was to lure the stronger death eaters to a side- Didn't Ron tell you I was at the Burrow recovering from injuries? Didn't anyone tell you?"

Viktor's face darkened for a moment as he thought about the stupid boy. He hadn't told him on purpose... that boy was going to die. "No, he didn't tell me anything." he said monotone to hide his sudden anger.

"Oh..." she said. She was now crying again. "I missed you so much... I'm so sorry I nearly made you kill yourself! Ignore the promise, okay? We didn't do the unbreakable vow so we're all right. You idiot, I love you, I love you, I love you."

He smiled at her at this and he chuckled as he wiped her tears away and she wiped his. He caressed her cheeks then looked at her lips and leaned forward for a kiss. He had missed those beautiful lips of hers, two days had been far too long.

"How did you find me? How did you save my life" he asked her.

"My heart told me you'd be here..." she said. "We had been here when we first did it... Before the big war. I used my wand to get you to me."

He smiled at the memory of being inside of her and chuckled as something moved in his pants. He could see Hermione roll her eyes and he grinned. The light had been from a spell, not the light tunnel leading to death... He kissed her again, licked her lips and she giggled.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" he asked her all of a sudden.

"What?!" she asked, eyes widening.

He helped her into a comfortable position on his lap and he kissed her again.

"Will you marry me please?" he asked her again.

She smiled, crying again, full of emotion on her face. It was full of delight, and fulfillment. "YES! YES! YES! Took you long enough!" she screamed. "Let's hurry to the Burrow and tell everyone! Come on!"

She got off his waist and stood up and he followed suit after her. He looked at her and smiled to himself as he realised that she was really going to be his now. Nothing was going to separate them from now on... not even death.

**_A/N I hope you fanfic readers like this one. I'm guessing I'll get flames for this but I did my best. I know I need some improvements but I like the way it is for now? review_**


End file.
